starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Medic (StarCraft II)
Terran Dominion Raynor's Raiders Mira's Marauders |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm |baseunit= |role=Support trooper |useguns= |usearmor= |hp=60 |shield= |energy=200 (init. 50) |engyregen=0.5625 |timedlife= |size= |type=Biological |armortype=Light |supply=2 |costmin=75 |costgas=50 |time=25 |produced=Barracks |req=*Tech lab/Tech reactor (attached) *None (with Advanced Medic Facilities) (Wings of Liberty only) |hotkey=E |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 |range= |sight=9 |detect= |cooldown= |cancel= |campaign=x |nocat= |trans= |transsize = 1|speed = 2.25}} Medics are a campaign-only unit in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. They are unlocked by playing the mission "The Outlaws".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27. The healing ability has a somewhat longer range than in StarCraft, allowing medics to stay behind friendly troops. Bunkered medics may also heal troops in the same bunker, allowing bunkered s to use stimpacks more liberally. Medics are cheaper and available earlier in the campaign than the medivac dropship. Medics are better able to keep formation with infantry, but are in turn more vulnerable to attack. Medics have a higher priority in StarCraft II than in StarCraft and are more likely to be targeted. In Co-op Missions, players have access to medics if they play as Jim Raynor.2015-08-08, Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void - Allied Commanders Mode - GamesCom 2015. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-13 Game Unit Wings of Liberty Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions Medics are exclusive to Jim Raynor in Co-op Missions. Upgrades and Abilities Quotations : See: StarCraft II Medic Quotations Development ]] In earlier ''StarCraft II builds the medic was available in multiplayer before being replaced by the medivac dropship.Cavez. 2008-03-11. Medic is out currently, heal to Dropship? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-03-11. The medics could not jump and made reapers much less useful.2008-24-06. Fansite Q & A With Dustin Browder, p3. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2008-24-06 The medic's abilities remained largely the same as in StarCraft. Medics were produced from barracks with attached tech labs.Shoemaker, Brad. 2007-08-03. BlizzCon 07: Starcraft II Hands-On -- The Terrans. GameSpot. Accessed 2007-09-22. The medic's campaign-only upgrades would make them overpowered in multiplayer.Dustin Browder, Destructoid. 2009-06-29. Destructoid Interview. Destructoid. Accessed 2009-06-29. *Flare **The grenade launcher ability had been changed to reveal an area rather than blind a target unit.Leord. 2007-09-20. Research Flare. The Unofficial Starcraft 2 Forums @ IncGamers. Accessed 2007-10-11.Karune. 2008-02-12. Terran Medic Abilites. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-12. It cost 50 energy. The flare did not act as a detector, but it did reveal terrain over cliffs (spotting for siege tank attacks). In initial development, Campbell returned to voice the medic. However, as she was replaced with Tricia Helfer, she has expressed doubt as to whether the current lines are her own (at least in terms of delivery).2015-05-25, Interview with Glynnis Campbell. StarCraft Wiki, accessed on 2015-05-30 The Galaxy Map Editor contains a "mercenary" medic model that is unused in Wings of Liberty. The model was later used for Skibi's Angel in Left 2 Die, and then Field Response Theta in Heart of the Swarm.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty Map Editor.'' (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 References